


[Podfic] Clint Barton And The Adventures In Terror Twin Rearing

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comics Clint, Fanart, Gen, Halloween Costumes, M/M, POV Clint Barton, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: “Maybe it’s aliens.” Steve hisses at Barnes.“Aliens don’t look like people Steve.” Barnes says with all the surety of an eleven year old. And ho boy, does Clint kind of want to introduce this version of these two to Thor.In which Steve and Bucky are somehow turned into their ten and eleven year old selves and Clint Barton is somehow nominated to take care of them. It goes about as well as can be expected.





	[Podfic] Clint Barton And The Adventures In Terror Twin Rearing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clint Barton And The Adventures In Terror Twin Rearing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451441) by [stevergrsno (noxlunate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/stevergrsno). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/45598039912/in/dateposted-public/)

[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lrM3yKdJ4i9c-LPs0ZYUfApKLS3u--rq/view?usp=sharing) from Google Drive

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to stevergsno (noxlunate) for super fast permission to record!! This story highjacked my entire brain and if I hadn't been able to immediately leap up and make the thing I'd have probly gnawed off a limb. Comics Hawkeye (both of them) are the bomb, and Kate Bishop and America Chavez taking de-aged Steve and Bucky trick or treating is the stuff of dreams.


End file.
